With the advent of new technology, e.g., home gateways with multiple tuners and Converged Cable Access Platforms (CCAPs), and the like, managed IP video services are now becoming feasible and cost-effective, in both wireline as well as wireless environments. Also, content delivery networks or CDNs are being developed to distribute various types of content via adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming. It is known that ABR can result in unfair and sometimes incongruous apportionment of bandwidth in a network based upon the order multiple clients begin to use a network resource. Since the bandwidth usage is typically determined by a client requesting the content, and because the ABR clients can be opportunistic, they may become greedy. Traditional bandwidth management schemes are deficient in a multi-client environment, however, especially where the negative effects of a greedy client become more pronounced in the presence of a duty cycle of another ABR client.